ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Spark
The Lightning Spark is an object of legend created a long time ago by the light energies of the universe along with the Kaiser Spark to uphold the balance of light and darkness. Users As an object of light, only users with a pure and good heart is able to use it. However, beings with malicious heart will be repelled and unable to grab hold of this device. *Unknown Being of Light *Ultraman King *Ultraman One *Ulttaman Zero History After its creation. two beings grab hold both sparks and fought each other, both evenly ended up in a draw. causing both sparks to float around space. After that, it was collected by a young Ultraman King, who sealed it in the King's Temple. But the Kaiser Spark was found by Belial by accident as it landed on a planet near the Land of Darkness. One series During this time of crsis, King and Zero opened out the seal in order for Ultraman One to use it to battle Belial. Ultraman One vs Virus,Darkness Corruption King give this device to reverse the plague. Aftermath After all of this event, the Lightning Spark was sent by to the Planet of Neutral along with the Kaiser Spark and sealed there. The place where it was first placed. Ultraman One Season 4 King brought this device to the Scorpio Nova Galaxy for The Messiah to protect Planet Cure from being affected by Voiderium. The Lightning Spark is later used by One aganst a soulless copy of himself and Virus. Ultraman One is currently in possession of this device. Powers and abilities *'Consciousness': Due to being an object of legend, it has some level of consiousness. **'Repel': The Lightning Spark is able to repel other malicious beings who tried to grab hold of this device by knocking them away. **'Omniverse Powers': The Lightning Spark possess omipotient power and it is mysterious in nature, even the user was not aware the power it holds. *'Darkness Excorism': When placed on the ground, the Lightning Spark is able to remove any darkness emitted from other sources such as the Kaiser Spark. Another version of it is to strike the spark on evil beings body and causing pain to them, this is used to break free Belial's possession of Zena. There is a modified version of the first type which is use to expel and cure Fusion Virus plague around the Earth, this is further enhanced by Ultraman King. *'Light Purify': The Lightning Spark can emit soft blue particles towards aggresive and malicious foes. This is used along with One's calming ability in order to purity One Darkness. *'Increase in Power': It is known that whenever the Lightning Spark is used, it enpowers the user greatly. This is proven when One fought Belial the last time, the spark glowed brightly. *'Light Trident': The Lightning Spark can transform itself to a light trident to use in combat. *'Spark Ray': From the Lightning Spark, the user can fire a light ray either from the trident or the spark. *'Light Healing': The Lightning Spark can heal and cure others from wounds and injuries. It can even restore back the energy of other Ultras. *'Light Shield': The Lightning Spark can emit a shield of light energy to block attacks. The attack can be converted to pure light energy to restore back energy of others. *'Magnetosphere Barrier Creation': The Lightning Spark can emit a circular shield that is capable of circuling around large celestial bodies such as planets. Trivia *Despite similar to the Ginga Spark, it has no relation or powers related to the Lightning Spark. *The power is similar to Ultraman Cure's water powers but the element of this spark is light. *The Lightning Spark is currently in One's possession. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Items Category:Ultraman One Continuity